The Life of a Teenage Werewolf
by TriwizardChampion97
Summary: To be honest, summarising my life would be a little bit difficult. And you wouldn't believe me anyway.  So I won't bother.
1. The Idiot

**A/N : Chapter 1 of my brand new story is up! I am very keen to get this finished, and am loving writing it, and hope you love reading it! Thank you!**

My cousin was a stranger to me.

I hadn't seen him in 5 years, and yet one phone call was enough for my moving to his neck of the woods.

Literally.

I used to live in Florida, a beautiful state with wildlife around every corner. I had never really known many people closely, just by name and the occasional smile, which was fine by me. I liked to keep to myself in the bustling streets of the packed city.

I'd got used to my year round tan, and the year round sun that came with it. I'd got used to only having phone contact with my cousin, and having to only worry about myself and the only 2 other members of my family.

I'd also got used to the fact that I was the soul protector of the entire state. The lone guard of over 15'000'000 people.

Sounds like a big ask, I know. It was my best kept secret; the police believed themselves the 'superheroes' of everyday. Unbeknown to them, I was the reason they kept their jobs, and their lives, for that matter.

Ignorance is hilarious when you know how to look at it.

So, you are probably thinking, 'who is this girl? Who is this overly cocky, bitch of a girl?'.

My name is Ariana Victoire.

The cousin, and fellow wolf, of Paul Lahote.

**XXX**

Now don't get me wrong - I expected you to flinch, run, hide, maybe scream a little. The news that anyone has the ability to become some furry beast is something I know would freak all people out.

But I'm not your comic book werewolf.

Yes, I can shift between forms at will, but, even though I say it myself, I think I make a pretty sexy wolf.

Pure white with bright blue eyes, bushy tail and floppy grin. Just like your loveable puppy back at home. Though not quite as small.

When I'm not roaming the woods, protecting unsuspecting victims, I look like a normal girl. I mean, I'm not unnaturally hairy, or always craving raw meat, or anything wierd like that.

Trust me, I couldn't be more like a normal Florida girl.

I adjust my hands on the steering wheel and push my sunglasses back into my hair, glancing in my rearview mirror as I race down the freeway.

So you probably want to know more about my, umm, affliction. I'm sure that's what doctors would call it.

Anyway so yes, when we wolves change from one form to another it's called phasing. I first phased when I was 12, only 2 weeks past my birthday.

For most of my life, I'd lived with my grandfather, as Paul lived too far away to be of any help. Plus he hated our grandfather, so there was no chance of any contact.

Anyway, grandpa Victoire wasn't too pleased about my 'change'.

He'd never become a wolf in any era of his life, but her knew all about us; wolf blood ran in the family, so it was common knowledge that there were furry people all over the place.

Seeing as myself and my grandfather were the only Victoires left, no-one else ever knew, and so my big secret became a big secret.

Confused yet? Because I know I would be.

My grandfather died when I was 16, only 6 months ago. I had just become old enough to live alone, (my birthday had been 5 weeks before) so once the funeral and will was sorted, I spent a few weeks finishing up my schooling for that year, and then packed up all of my stuff to move to a house near Paul.

Great fun.

**XXX**

Sow that's how I ended up pulling into the driveway of Sam Uley's house, the pack leader of my new tribe.

It was weird to think I was about to walk into a house filled with many other wolves, all of whom I was probably related to in some way. To them, it must be like gaining a sister. To me, it was like gaining more people to worry about.

I turned the key and the engine died.

I leant back in my seat, staring at the ceiling of the car, hoping beyond hope that I would be left alone just for maybe 30 seconds. That dream, I knew, would never become reality.

Why did I know this?

Because my big oaf of a cousin was lumbering over to my car, crouching to look in the window and waving like a goon.

Now, I'd better explain my cousin to you before you start thinking my whole family are a bunch of nutcases. Because, I promise you, Paul is a special type of nutcase.

His hair was cropped short, deep black and sticking up in odd places, resembling a deformed hedgehog. His wide shoulders twitched as he stuck them through the open window of my Chevy, ready to get me in a headlock, customary to his type of idiot.

Not for the first time, I was ready, and instantly had him moaning in pain and rubbing the back of his head, in the very place where by bag had hit.

I laughed, climbed from the drivers seat, and walked round to meet him. His eyes met mine, and we pounced on each other. It seemed, however much either of us would deny it, both Paul and I had missed each other.

He smiled. "Good to see you, A."


	2. The Pack

**A/N : Thank to those who reveiwed! This is my second chapter - so yeah, I hope you like it! Please review! I love to hear you opinions, as I put a lot of effort into my writing. Thank you!**

Let me explain the whole 'A' thing.

Paul was a lazy git, and therefore couldn't even be bothered to say his one and only cousin's whole name. So from the moment he worked out his brain was of some use, he shortened Ariana to ' A'.

Wow, that really didn't take much explaining.

Awesome.

We were still standing in the driveway, staring at each other in a way only I and Paul could manage, when a shout caused both of us to jump and spin, ready, at any minute, to tear the offensive noise creator to shreds.

Once I'd seen the source of the noise, that thought was blown from my mind.

A tall, familiar boy of many years ago stood before us, leaning casually against the door frame, smiling and holding his arms open to me, indicating a hug.

A hug which I, to be honest, really wanted.

"Jacob!" I ran to him, and fell into the arms of one of the only people I could call a best friend.

So far that's him, Paul, and a few others.

"Hey there Ariana." He pushed me away and looked over to Paul.

A little too late I realised what they were going to do.

I was known to well; even my _'couldn't care less' _attitude towards some situations would not allow me to consider running when the time came to meet the others inside.

So Paul and Jacob had taken my arrival into their own hands. One pair of hands wrapped around my legs, the other on my shoulders. I squirmed to no avail. So I allowed them to take me into the room of which I could see the pack.

Needless to say, they found the fact that I was carried in through the door one of the funniest things ever.

Paul and Jacob set me down, and after I'd shot 2 quick glares towards the traitors, I turned to the assembly with one hefty smile.

**XXX**

There was a cough, and for the second time that day, I squealed.

"Sam! Emily!" Two of my favourite people ever had just walked in. The women hugged me tight, and slipped out of the front door with Paul and Jacob, to grab my bags. The man stood and smiled, before giving me a one armed hug.

I was starting to realise just how happy I was to be there. I wasn't expecting that.

I smiled and raised my eyebrows at Sam, before gesturing towards the onlooking pack. He looked confused, resembling a dog that cannot work out why he is tied to tree, which is kind of ironic, if you think about it.

Eventually, he realised what I was on about.

"Oh yeah! Umm, everyone.." The entire group of boys, and one girl, whom I assumed to be Leah Clearwater, sat up straighter at their alpha's command. Sam continued to speak. "... this is Ariana Victoire, cousin of Paul. She is joining our pack." Everyone nodded, instantly accepting their new pack member.

I stood there awkwardly. I mean, what am I meant to say? Smile and wave like some brain dead idiot? I didn't want to resemble Paul any more than I already had to.

That was when I really clicked onto the silence that surrounded me, and cringed at the thought of making a speech.

Bloody traditionalists. Normally, I had no time for traditions.

Thank god for the untimely interruption of Paul, Jacob and Emily falling through the door with armfuls of the over packed, heavy luggage bags that I had only just squeezed into my car.

Oops. I'd forgotten to warn them. Never mind; they'd saved me from being forced to speak.

I made to help them; it was my stupid crap after all. But Sam stuck his arm out in front of me, and I bounced off it. I twirled and went to grab his head. It was only his height that stopped me from beating him to a bruised mess.

That was another similarity I had with my cousin; we both had the same short temper, which led to more than occasional scuffles between each other.

The pack was laughing now; I knew I was quickly becoming one of the few people who didn't need to make an effort to have people rolling on the floor. This was going to become tiresome, I could tell. Well woop dee doo.

**XXX**

Sam went to speak to me, not even cracking a smile. He was the alpha, a man who could not be distracted by a silly reaction to a girl falling on her arse.

"Ariana, wait a sec. The rest of the pack will be back from their rounds soon, and you'll see us all together. Then you can leave." His commanding tone scared me a little; the first few and only times I had met Sam before, he'd been like a jolly big brother.

I never realised just how brilliant an alpha he would be.

I nodded, and leant against the wall, sighing. I was now getting bored, and I knew, as soon as I got tetchy, I'd end up phasing and ripping apart Emily's kitchen. That would not be good.

I think Paul recognised the signs, because he stood and went to distract me by throwing a fork at my head.

I caught it with ease and threw it back, cracking up at Paul's surprise when it bounced off of his skull.

He really was the biggest idiot of the village. Not that we were in a village.

Why did I even see that?

Footsteps outside announced the arrival of around 5 more people, and, low and behold, in walked the rest of the pack.

Instant mutterings burst from all of the pack members as they greeted each other, threw food to the recent patrollers, and allowed for them to sit. I got some strange stares from the new arrivals, and I started to take in their faces.

I recognised Embry, an old friend, but the others were new to me.

Some seemed incredibly young, though I knew it was possible; I'd been a mere child when I'd first discovered my 'annoying little habit.' It didn't really surprise me.

I hugged Embry, who, as he always did, pulled my hair and greeted me with a quick rendition of 'dun dun dun..." I smiled at the others.

One face caught my eye. He stared at me.

Oh shoot.


	3. The Stare

**A/N : Yep, I actually got round to uploading the third chapter! So I hope you like it, and lots of thank you's to everyone who has read and reviewed. I'm having soo much writing this and I hope you have as much fun reading it!**

Now, don't get me wrong, love is awesome and all that, but I am not the sort of girl who believes in _'love at first sight'. _I always thought of it as impossible; you could never judge a person by simply looking at their face.

So when I noticed the two deep brown eyes from across the room, I knew I was in deep.

Almost instantly the room erupted with cat calls, moans and laughter at the two frozen bodies that were me and Seth Clearwater.

Now you're probably thinking that I'm ridiculously hypocritical. But I promise I couldn't help it. If I could, I would.

But you have never heard of imprinting, have you. Before you start guessing, yes, it is another wierd wolf thing.

When someone imprints, you sort of fall head over heels for a person on sight, wolf or not. You will never love another in the way that you love the 'imprintee', and will do all you can to keep them safe.

I know for a fact that Sam had imprinted on Emily, and that was why they were together. There were others in the tribe I knew who had also imprinted. It used to be thought of uncommon, but now more wolves emerged, it was becoming more and more of a regular thing. This was not all that good.

But I never expected it to happen to me. I'd never even thought about it.

The same thoughts were probably going through Seth's head. He looked just as confused as me.

I began to come to my senses; I shook my head and blushed at my actions. Paul's hand gripped my shoulder tightly and steered me to my temporary bedroom, which I would be using until my new house was ready.

My bags were there, and my bed made, but I took no notice as I walked to the window and stared out. I felt like screaming - I was not in the greatest of moods, and now my stomach was doing back flips whilst my brain was doing its best to confuse me beyond recognition.

"Oh Sugar Honey Ice Tea".

I almost laughed at my choice of expletive. I'd been refraining from swearing to try and purify myself.

**XXX**

I heard Paul cross the room and felt his gaze on my back.

"You really are a card, aren't you?" I turned to look at his highly amused face and felt like phasing right on the spot.

I didn't of course. I was quickly beginning to panic.

"Did I just... just... you know?" I was surprised by my question, and Paul's guffaw showed that my face gave this away. Surely he knew I was not the sort to be laughed at when I was 'vulnerable'. My cousin was definitely dicing with death.

"Yep. And pretty badly too. It's pretty rare for two wolves to imprint on each other." He shook his head as my eyes grew wide. I hadn't even realised that Seth had imprinted as well.

A blush crept across my cheek, and I wanted to leap out of the window and head towards the woods, to lose myself in the trees, go back to the primal instincts of the wolf.

Paul could tell.

"I'll tell Sam where you've gone. Just make sure to be in the clearing at 6, where we've got the meeting with the elders so you can phase 'officially'." He put air commas around the last word, and I laughed.

"Ok. Thanks. Distract them will you?" I pulled off my shoulder bag and rooted around in one of my suitcases, looking for a small leather pouch which I strapped to my ankle.

Jacob had made it for me a couple of birthdays ago; it was for you to put your clothes in when you phase, because they sort of get destroyed when you shift. I'd used it multiple times, and it had never failed in protecting my precious clothing.

Paul walked down the stairs before me, and I spent most of the time it took me to reach the back yard worrying in my head.

I reached the edge of the woods without a hitch, and quickly pulled off my clothes, stuffed them into my ankle bag and phased into my 'other self'.

Almost instantly I heard a voice in my head.

Don't look at me like that. I promise I am not insane.

I'd never experienced pack communications; being a lone wolf meant no connected minds. But now I'd joined the Quileutes, it seemed my brain had been connected to the rest of the pack.

And there was another wolf out here.

"Ariana?" The voice was Embry's, and he quickly ran straight towards me from the gloom.

"Embry." I was relieved it was him. Everyone else would just take pleasure in taking the piss. It seemed Embry knew what I was thinking. Oh yeah, nothing is secret when your mind is connected to another.

"Seth is pretty messed up." He shook his head and nudged it against my side, to encourage me to keep moving. We sprinted through the trees, and reached a river, where we stopped to drink.

"Shall I speak with Seth?" I looked at Embry and he knew that I just wanted to make things right. More like pull him to me before I lose the chance.

It really was like fancying a boy at school, just a lot worse.

Oh My God.

"You can try. He is head over heels for you, and you for him no doubt. It'll make you both feel better." Embry sneezed as I contemplated this.

"I'm not a girl for soppy stuff. This is all soo weird." I rolled my eyes, turned and started to jog towards the clearing I had known since my very first visit to La Push, and Embry followed.

**XXX**

We made our way to the open expanse of grass that most meetings were set in. I was starting to feel sick to the stomach.

Embry emerged first to see that everyone else was in human form. He phased willingly; naked bodies were normal in the world of the wolves. He then pulled some shorts on that were lobbed at his head by Jacob.

I found this whole situation ridiculous, so I stayed in my wolf form.

There was an intake of breath. I was the only pure white wolf in the entire tribe, and this, coupled with my vibrant blue eyes, shocked them.

Billy Black, Jacob's father and one of the tribe elders wheeled over to me. I was taller than him as he sat in a wheelchair, yet I bowed my head to show respect.

This was something I had to get used to. I'd always been superior to everyone else in Florida, well, in the wolf world, and this new pecking order sent shivers down my spine. To be honest, I detested it.

Billy spoke. "Ariana will you phase please." He watched my reaction. I'd noticed that the other elders were also observing me; I must be a subject of great interest. I was not really surprised.

I nodded my large head, and turned back to the woods myself and Embry had just left. I trotted to the trees, and once out of sight, phased, pulled on a summer dress and shorts, and walked back out.

Billy looked faintly amused as I walked and he wheeled closer to the tribe. "Self conscious?"

"A bit, yeah." I laughed as Billy smiled encouragingly, and then gestured for me to stand in the pack line, which was ordered in rank. On arrival, I had noticed I was relatively high in rank. I assumed this to only be the case due to my close relation with Paul, one of the very first to phase initially.

"Can you stand between Quil and Paul, please?"


	4. The Whistle

**A/N : Chapter 4 of my (hoepfully) excitedly awaited story. I know I have taken ages, but after some editing I finally decided to upload, and am very excited to see what you guys think! Thank you for reading!**

I moved to my place, and knew I was being stared at.

I hated it soo much. I had this thing where I cannot stand being thought of as complacent, so in any other situation I would have yelled at them. Right then though, I didn't think was a brilliant time.

Billy, Sam and the other two points of authority, Sue Clearwater and Quil Ateara Senior, were pacing in front of the line. They were muttering.

I leant to whisper in Paul's ear.

"What are they talking about?"

Paul looked down at me. "Whatever is important at the moment. We are probably just going to be told about the new patrol groups, as you've joined us."

I felt like I'd been thrown in at the deep end, though nothing that I would ever have to do would be particularly taxing. I had torn apart enemies before.

What a gruesome image for you. Sorry about that.

The leaders all turned to the pack. We gathered around, lounging on the floor. This meeting had gone from official to relaxed. I guess it had to be - the number of people now in the tribe, even before I joined, was extensive.

We all collapsed on the grass, ready to hear the 'verdict'. They elders and Sam looked at us.

Paul leaned over to me, and said "Sue hardly ever speaks, and Quil senior never has anything to say. It's normally Billy and Sam that do all the talking." I nodded, still thoroughly out of it, and started staring at the back of Seth's head. This earned me a punch on the arm from Paul, and a smirk from Jake, who was sitting on my other side.

Sam stood, and the pack was silenced. I found this whole set up rather strange, but decided it would be more than wise to keep my mouth shut. I sighed once again, and Paul shoved me with his elbow.

Sam started to address the pack. "Patrol groups now consist of 6 pack members. You will simply be sent out when you are available." He took his seat of the log behind him.

I sat there, face half confused, half amused by the length of Sam's little speech. If you didn't know me, you'd think I was a nutter. Seriously.

After a few words from Billy, which my brain did not process due to it's lack of food, and therefore energy, the pack began to move off. Some phased instantly and ran into the surrounding trees, probably doing their patrol. Others ran to cars, or just milled around talking, like you would do at some sort of official ceremony.

Not that I would know - I was never invited to any.

**XXX**

I got a nudge in the ribs which brought me back to my senses. Brady Fuller, a boy of whom I'd never talked to but seen multiple times, smiled at me.

"Seth's over there."

And with that, he walked away. I swung my arms out, staring after him, annoyed and now severely confused as to why he was sent over to me. I glanced behind me. Sure enough, Seth was leaning against a tree, pretending to look uninterested, but failing. Badly.

Boys are such idiots.

I shook my head, turned on my heel and made straight for Seth. Jacob pointed at me, laughing as Paul tried to knock him to the floor. I sprinted to them, and before either could react, chicken legged them.

Once I was satisfied they were hobbling effectively, I started back on my path towards Seth.

I think he started to panic. I mean, he stood straight, turned a couple of times, and placed his hands repeatedly in and out of his pockets. Bless.

Then he stared me straight in the eyes. And naturally, I skipped the last couple of steps towards him.

Actually, not naturally. This was soo not like me.

I reached him and we stood about a meter apart, watching and waiting. I started to get impatient, and tapped my foot against a tree root centimeters from it.

He smirked. I knew it was going to be Ok.

Oh god, the soppiness is starting again. Shoot. Better start killing a few more nasties, and then I might toughen up, back to my usual standards.

Seth was watching my face. I decided to take the bold approach - I mean, would I do anything other than that?

I stepped closer, and looked at him with a timid smile.

"Hug?" I don't know what made me say it, but watching his arms extending towards me made my heart melt away and dribble to the floor. I fell against him.

He seemed to find this greatly entertaining; he squeezed me and then, obviously not one for being timid either, pushed me away.

"Be my girlfriend?"

**XXX**

I smiled and nodded, not needing much thought. And before I knew it, he kissed me.

Now, I've never really experienced a proper kiss. And yes, I did say that. I am 16 and have not had my first, official, means something kiss.

If that bothers you, go away. I don't really care. Because who is kissing her boyfriend - me or you?

Anyway, so, his lips were on mine, and I was enjoying myself immensely. Yet I was starting to notice the reactions of the others.

Paul, I knew, would be standing stock still, constrained by two others, maybe Jacob and Sam. He'd be close to phasing, to rip Seth apart. This protective cousin thing got old very quickly.

I think both myself and Seth sensed this, as we pulled away simultaneously, watching each other.

That was when the bloody group of werewolves behind us, including Embry, Quil and Jared, a boy I only recognize now after walking directly into him a couple of days ago, began making comments.

Loud, whistly, sort of comments that could irritate me beyond belief.

It was the sort of thing you'd find in a high school, especially with the young, immature, and quite frankly irritating younger students.

As soon as I heard the boys behind me, it reminded me of those annoying little squirts.

I spun round, ready to attack the one ghastly mongrel that not only whistled, but decided to cat-call at the most inappropriate time, when I was distracted by the pair of strong, tanned arms that wrapped around my waist and pulled me backwards.

Paul growled.

Life was just about to get interesting.


	5. The Dinner

**A/N : Chapter 5 - wow, it feels as if I've been writing this for ages - and I still have loads of chapters saved up! Hopefully going to get into a rountine with uploads at some point; keep bugging me if I don't!**

**Enjoy!**

The remaining members of the pack left about 30 minutes after our public display of affection.

Paul gave me a ride back to Sam's, in his rickety, mouldy hunk of metal that he pretended was a car. I could remember this piece of crap since the first time I ever saw Paul, when his father owned it.

Now his, Paul didn't seem to want to clean it as much as it had previously been cleaned.

We arrived soon enough, and I jumped out and sprinted to the house, keen to put some space between myself and the car as possible.

Trust me, enter that car and it was enough to make you retch.

10 minutes later, I was sat in my room, ipod headphones stuck in my ears, and rocking out to Queen, when there was knock on my door.

I hardly noticed, but then Emily appeared in my room, and I pulled my headphones out of my ears. She walked in, carrying a pile of clothing which looked suspiciously like some of my best dresses. Instantly I felt like she'd done too much for me.

I hated feeling guilty. It was one of those pointless emotions that don't allow you to fully appreciate an act of kindness. I made a mental note to do something for her in the future.

"I took the liberty of doing some laundry for you. I washed some of those dresses you seem to wear all the time, despite the weather." Emily rolled her eyes and laughed, sitting down on the bed beside me.

It was common knowledge within the world of the wolves that we 'changees' were never cold. I think it is something to do with our genetic makeup and all that stuff. We are just always hot to the touch, though we don't feel it on ourselves or another wolf, and repel the cold.

Fact number 3 on the list of strange wolf tricks.

I smiled. "Thanks Emily. I'm not too good at that stuff."

Genuinely though, I was very appreciative of what she'd done for me.

Now, for the record, I am capable of doing household stuff, it's just, well, I never get round to it. I'm not some useless teenager who slobs around the house, relying on everyone else.

I DO NOT roll that way.

As well as that, Emily is just too nice. No wonder Sam imprinted on her.

I looked over at the brilliant brunette before me, and her eyes twinkled, with a dangerous glint.

**XXX**

"Soo... you and Seth." She giggled as my face blushed a vibrant red. I was soo not pleased, well, more than a little bit pissed off at my skin's defiant reaction.

I decided to respond with the only thing I could think of.

"I'm going to put this out there now - his kissing, is, like, out of this world!" I giggled like a little girl, and rolled backwards across the bed to bury my head in my pillow.

Meanwhile, little Miss Pry-a-lot was also rolling around, whooping and wiping tears from her eyes.

I could not believe that I was acting like this. I could almost see the war between the part of my brain that allowed me to rip an enemy to pieces, and the fluffy, cutesy pie, angelic part of my brain that caused these nervous fits of, well... I don't want to talk about it.

Emily stood and walked to the door. She looked at me, now sitting up and with a face of sheer embarrassment.

"Dinner will be in about half an hour."

This surprised me, and I jumped up. "You didn't have to cook me anything! I feel soo guilty! I'll cook for you and Sam tomorrow."

This statement made Emily turn back to me.

"I would not let you anywhere near my kitchen!" Emily seemed almost scared by the thought. I felt insulted and probably looked it. My face was really quite dishonest towards me. I could never hide even the slightest of emotions, meaning I normally landed myself in a whole heap of trouble.

Emily continued. "I allowed Paul to cook pancakes once. He blew up three of my pans. Not entirely sure how." With confusion, Emily shook her head, waved, and walked out of my room. I heard her descend the stairs, and a deep grumble meant that she was talking to Sam.

I sat and thought about what Emily had said.

It seemed that there would be many things that I would not be allowed to do due to how big a mess Paul had made when he attempted it. I made a second mental note to attack Paul first thing in the morning.

**XXX**

I made my way downstairs to find Emily serving Sam his dinner. Both looked up at me when I appeared and Emily handed me a plate topped high with an array of tasty snacks.

"Your cooking really is legendary, Emily." She flushed, and I was pleased to embarrass her in return for her 'smart alec' comment of earlier.

Sam nodded in agreement to the compliment I had just payed. He looked like a dog shaking himself of water, with his lolling tongue and floppy hair. And this was even before he phased.

I laughed and Emily cottoned on pretty quickly. Soon we were both laughing not only at Sam's mutt impression, but at his confused and hurt expression.

"Aaaw, we're just teasing baby." Emily sighed and walked over to Sam, bending down to give him a kiss. He responded with, lets just say, eagerness. I smirked.

"Get a room!" I covered my eyes, and started flailing around, well and truly getting their attention.

Well if they were going to make out in front of me, then I was going to interrupt it.

Does that not just go without saying?

Meanwhile, they both stared at me, astonished. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Hypocrite. Were you and Seth not, just mere hours ago, eating eachother, in front of, umm, the entire pack!?" Kicking myself, I realised that I really was a humungous hypocrite.

Shrugging my shoulders, I stood up straight, head high, and went to walk to my room with my food. I would not leave though, without having the last word.

"At least I kiss with style."


	6. The Morning

**A/N : Chapter 6!? Wow, it feels like I have been writing this for years! Anway, thank you everyone who has read and reviewed, it has given me the motivation to carry on, so please keep reviewing!**

**Thank you! Thank you! Enjoy!**

Morning. Morning. Morning.

The worst time of day.

I dragged myself out of bed, pulled on some patterned leggings and a T-shirt which read, _wolves kick ass_, and walked to my dressing table. I looked at what was the untameable before me; my hair.

I scrunched up my face, and decided to simply pull a brush through it.

Though this is still generally impossible.

Once I'd yanked enough hair out to make a flipping wig, I braided out my fringe and made my way downstairs.

The pack was already gathered in the kitchen, stuffing their faces with goodness knows what.

I hope to god that I don't look like that when I eat.

I mean, pigs eating from a trough look better.

Every face looked up at me when I entered the room, but I ignored them.

As you observant people may have noticed, mornings are not my thing. Neither was a room full of jeering werewolves, but they couldn't be helped.

Emily handed me a plate with a croissant on it, and I grinned at her. Pulling my hair back off of my face, I took a seat next to Jacob, and poured myself some apple juice from the jug on the table. I knew for a fact that this jug was the 24th replacement Emily had been forced to buy, after mutiple assualts by thirsty wolves.

Poor jug.

Once I'd taken a sip of my ice cold beverage - i've always wanted to use that word - I looked up at the congregation.

"So, who's helping me move today?" I raised my eyebrows, as most avoided eye contact, or pretended to have not heard me.

Only Jacob and Embry nodded at me.

"You've already roped us into it; we didn't really have a choice." Jacob laughed at me, as Embry rolled his eyes, throwing a banana skin at my face.

I swatted it away, feeling just a little annoyed; only yesterday had both boys jumped at the chance of getting out of pack duties.

I suppose they didn't want to admit that in front of Sam. I may just have to let that slip.

I am an evil little pixie.

Well, I'm not a pixie. Wrong mythological creature.

I continued to talk. "Well, I'll pack soon, and then we'll transfer all of my furniture, which is currently residing in a storage unit about a mile out of town." I laughed at the exasperated reactions following my statement.

When I'm annoyed it's not funny. When others are, well... It's bloody brilliant.

**XXX**

Meanwhile, the low level of noise that the pack had been previously making had subsided at the arrival of - wait for it - Seth.

Bet you predicted that.

Because that's what werewolves are - _predictable_. Apart from me of course.

You never know what's going to happen.

So anyway, Seth had just entered the room. I shifted in my seat, angling myself so that I could see him, openly adressing the fact that I was pleased to see his georgous, perfect, face.

Oh just shut up, Ariana. No need for that.

Jacob's mouth opened as if he were going to speak, but I kicked him in the shin, soo not in the mood for one of his 'witty' comments. He shrilly squeaked, in a very, may I note, FEMININE way.

That was truly hilarious.

Seth was still standing in the doorway, looking remarkably like a vegetable, if i'm perfectly honest, so I decided to try and coax him in.

The only problem was, I had no idea what to do.

This shows just how intelligent I am in the mornings.

Literally, I resemble the walking dead better than they resemble themselves.

So, without any ideas on how to make Seth move his legs, I gave up and went back to my croissant, and the magazine which moments before I had snatched from the pile in the centre of the table, next to the damned jug.

The pack began speaking again, and as if by magic, Seth moved.

A revelation. Speech. That's what is needed to make lover boy move.

I'll remember that for the future.

**XXX**

I turned a page in _Vogue_, looking for the embaressing real life stories section, when the chair beside me, initially empty, and the reason why I chose to sit here, became occupied.

Seth's finger poked me obnoxiously in the ribs.

Despite my imprinting, I had to refrain from snapping said finger off. I mean, that sort of oppotunity doesn't come up very often, and I haven't got to rip anyone, or anything, apart in weeks.

I am such a horrible person.

I looked over at Seth, eyebrows raised, and placed my croissant back on my plate. He shifted in his seat, sensing an iminant war, and pouted at me.

I smirked, leant backwards to grab an apple from the fruit bowl, and threw it at his head, which was only about 50 centimetres away from me.

Needless to say, I hit my target, and as he groaned, I slid across the seats, onto his lap.

Now perched on his right knee, and ignoring the jibes from the others, I prodded him in the ribs. He looked up, smirking, and kissed me on the cheek.

Predictably, even after I announced I was not predictable, I reacted quite well to this form of greeting.

Not.

After gathering my heart up from the floor, and cursing myself for being a soppy teenage girl, I finally spoke to Seth.

"So, is the boyfriend helping me move into my new house today?" I slid from his lap before he could answer, and walked over to help Emily with the washing up.

I hadn't forgotten my mental note to help her out whilst I was staying in her house.

Seth watched me, and responded. "If you want me to."

"Thanks." I dried my hands and walked to my bag, which was hanging on a peg on the wall. After rummaging around, I chucked my car keys to him. He caught them with perfect reflexes, and looked at them.

"Could you try and start the car for me? It's been having problems recently." I grimaced and Seth nodded, stood and jogged over to kiss me again.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him back.

After what seemed like years, Seth started indicating for Jacob and Embry to follow him out. They got up and began to leave.

As Jacob walked out, he turned to me. "Shall I take a look at the car for you? I don't think Seth is much of a genius when it comes to mechanics."

I nodded, grateful that he was such a wiz with these things. "Yeah thanks Jacob. I'll be out in a second."


	7. The Office Desk

**A/N : Chapter 7 - wow, I am possibly enjoying writing this a little too much. Thank you ever soo much for every read and review! You are all keeping me motivated!**

**Thank you! Enjoy!**

After one oil change, a new spark plug, nearly crashing into a tree, and three trips to the storage unit, I had finally reached my new home.

The boys had piled furniture and boxes up in my new porch, after making trips back and forth, unable to fit everything in my car at one time.

I had stood and watched the whole process.

Though not because I am some sort of weakling girl. I hate those bitches who stand around and expect boys to do everything for them, taking them for granted.

To be honest, I am perfectly capable of lifting a few boxes; due to being a wolf, I have exactly the same strength capabilities as the boys.

I didn't care to mention this fact as the boys strode around, basking in their 'manliness'. Seth, bless him, seemed especially lively, showing off for his girlfriend.

Have I not mentioned before that boys are complete idiots?

Oh yeah; that goes without saying.

Anyway, whilst the boys were moving all the heavy stuff, I'd wandered around my house, mapping out everything in my mind.

I gave up within 15 minutes. I just could not be arsed to do anything.

I sat down on a kitchen counter and stared out of the window, watching the woods that were the boundary to my newly gained land.

There was something seriously ominous about those trees.

I instantly shrugged off this dumbass comment; I did not believe in all of those stupid ghost stories.

And I know that sounds a bit rich coming from a werewolf, but really, which is more likely?

Someone dead floating around, or a genetic mutation?

Exactly what I thought.

There was a cough behind me, and I turned to see Jacob standing there with a desk on his shoulders. I laughed as he realised just how stupid he must look.

"Jacob, really, did you have to bring it in the kitchen?" I shook my head as he considered his reasoning.

"You could have wanted it in here!" He put it down against a wall, instantly blocking the doorway to a utility room.

"Clever. Now take it back out and put it in the study." I turned back to my kitchen, and decided to randomly open the cuboard doors.

"Right you are, boss." Jacob saluted at me, causing me to throw a conveniantly placed rock at his head, and left with the desk now on his throbbing head.

**XXX**

I spent the next couple of hours ordering the boys as to where to put furniture, and contemplating why there had been a rock in my kitchen.

Yep. Interesting.

I soon had my study kitted out; the desk Jacob had originally brought into the kitchen now had my laptop, printer, paper shredder and some books on it, whilst a shelving unit held all of my stationary and some ornament things.

The walls had some decoration; mostly posters and images relating to music and pop art.

I had decided to go out and buy some vibrant coloured paints for my rooms when I had time; the cream walls were ridiculously boring.

The kitchen had all of my 'kitcheny' stuff in it, and my front room stuffed with couches, beanbags, a full gaming and movie system complete with 40 inch TV. And cushions. Everywhere.

I was also contemplating getting a fish tank.

I love fish.

My bedroom was a complete replica from Florida; perfect in every way.

The house was complete.

Jacob and Embry helped me finish everything off, like hanging the curtains and fitting lightbulbs and the what not; basically stuff I couldn't reach.

Being a midgit was not fun.

Especially when Embry patted you on the head and said "I'll do it, dwarfy."

Whilst I was trying very hard not to start a fight, Seth was in the kitchen, cooking a dinner for the four of us with the limited amount of food I had.

Dinner at Emily's would have finished, and the night time patrols assigned, so we were making use of Seth's culinary skills.

Unbeknown to me, Seth could make decent food out of anything.

Not being horrible or anything, but I'd doubted this until he walked out of the kitchen, balancing 4 plates of steaming hot curry on his arms.

He handed me a plate, walked over to Jacob and Embry, deposited food in their laps, then plonked down next to me on the couch, allowing me to nestle down against him.

Jacob had switched the TV on, and had settled on NCIS. I watched it vaguely, concentrating on my curry and the slow breathing of Seth beside me.

I was in heaven.

**XXX**

Jacob and Embry both left around 9; Seth however stayed.

He helped me clean the plates, and sort through the few remaining boxes of crap that sat in my hallway.

We sat opposite from eachother on the floor, a box between us.

We were halfway through the first, with stuff sorted into three piles; photos, ornaments and jewellery, when Seth came across an object he found highly interesting.

He'd picked up my sophomore-year yearbook.

I groaned and tried to snatch it from him; he rolled across the floor, and I ended up on top of him, trying to wrestle the book from his grip.

I was going to snap his arms off if it meant preventing him from opening that ghastly piece of remembrabilia.

I failed in my mission.

Thinking about it, my sophomore year had been one of my better school years. That was the year my grades had changed dramatically for the good, and I actually managed to excel in what I'd always wanted to be good at; singing. I scored the leading role in my schools' production that year.

I came back to the present, and realised something important. I should really still be in schooling.

No doubt I could enrol in the La Push school for next year; it was the summer now, and therefore there was no point in worrying about it. Even better it was the start of the summer. I had 2 months until school began again.

The entire pack, or at least those who were required to be in school, were enrolled at the La Push high school. I knew I would definately be accepted.

If not on attainment grades or attitude to education, I knew Billy Black could make it happen, with no questions asked.

Seth was flipping through the pages of the yearbook, leaning against the couch. I sat beside him, and one of his arms slipped around my waist.

I looked up into his eyes, and he down into mine. I smiled, and leant up to kiss him. His lips pressed against mine, and I forgot the world.

I'd given up on fighting the soppy.


	8. The Boundary

**A/N : Chapter 8! Chapter 8! Chapter 8! I am soo excited for this update, as I haven't updated for a while, and, well, I am really excited! Hope you like it! **

**I apologise for the exclamation marks. I may have eaten a ton of quality streets... **

The next day I was put on morning patrol.

Not the best idea, seeing as mornings for me are like waking up in hell.

I pretended to get excited, but was just looking forward to going out that afternoon with Seth.

Admittedly, we were only going out to buy paint and stuff like that, but I would still be with Seth, and that, for me, was fine.

I was idly playing with a strand of my hair when I was brought back to life with a shout.

Sam stood in front of my group of 6, giving us orders before we phased and swapped places with the night patrol.

I hadn't been listening at all.

I was stood beside Colin, a boy who I'd quickly become friends with when he stopped me from trapping my fingers in Emily's front door.

Anyone who stopped me from getting my nails ripped off was classed as a friend in my book.

On his other side were 3 faces I didn't recognise, and Leah, who nodded at me.

She'd been a little distant ever since the 'Seth' incident, but had agreed that we stay civil; being the only 2 female wolves was a little trying at times.

So that was my patrol group.

This could be quite entertaining.

Sam sent us away, and we phased just inside of the woods. I could feel the stares of my fellow wolves as I shone in the darkness.

Leah came to stand behind me, and Colin shook his head.

"Bit conspicuous, aren't we?"

I growled. "Like it can be helped."

We ran for some time, splitting into a circle, all marching along the boundaries of our land. I found nothing of any interest, apart from a dead rabbit and a bush full of inch long thorns, which I promptly fell into.

Whilst I was grumbling and pulling the thorns out with my teeth, I could hear the others laughing at me in my head.

"Shut up!" I scowled at the dark forest, willing the others to come and face me.

Needless to say, they didn't. I felt a little disappointed; a good tussle would have cheered me up no end.

Oh my god. I said the word tussle.

I spun round, ready to continue my patrol.

That's when I smelt it.

The butt ugly, god awful smell that could only mean one thing.

A vampire.

* * *

><p>Thank god the others could hear my thoughts. I was hardly up for talking. Any speech would have only sounded like a cat choking.<p>

That smell was the one and only smell that could cause me to cry.

And I DON'T cry.

So when tears started falling into my fur, the patrol group gathered around me. Their many voices echoed in my ears.

"What's up?"

"Hey, why you crying?"

I shook my head, but couldn't keep my reason secret for long.

That's the downside of having your head full of bloody werewolves.

Nothing was ever secret.

Leah was last on the scene, and when she appeared, she headed straight for me. Her head rested on my shoulder.

I turned my furry wolf head to her. She asked the question I knew would come from her, sooner or later.

"One killed your grandfather, didn't it?"

Not one for giving into her feelings, and definitely not a girl for a emotional chat, I kept my face blank and unforgiving.

"Can we go and kill a vampire, please?"

The wolves around me took this as a confirmation of the question Leah had asked, and walked around the area we were stood in, tracing the scent. Colin found a trail leading off into the trees to our left, so we followed it.

We ran in a group, though me and Leah swiftly left the others behind. Leah had long legs, and was the fastest of the entire pack. She would have easily outrun me, if it wasn't for my stamina.

Suddenly Leah stopped, and I ran into her, knocking her over. We both tumbled down a hill, and landed, legs stuck out at odd angles. Leah got up in haste, and scrambled back up the hill, to stand with the rest of the group.

I got up casually, testing me legs to see if anything was broken.

I cursed Leah for stopping suddenly, and walked back up the hill.

Once at the top, I turned on Leah.

"Why'd ya stop?"

"We reached the boundary!" She rolled her eyes at me as if I were being incredibly stupid. I did not warm to this.

"What boundary!?" I was starting to get agitated, and paced back and forth across the ground.

I hated not knowing stuff. Especially when it seems to be important stuff.

I especially hate it when this important stuff is not told to me.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the patrol, everyone was silent, concentrating on the scent. Occasionally we would meet each other, and walk in a group, leading each other along.<p>

Coming up with nothing, we sprinted back to Sam's house, defeated.

I, however, was not having this.

I slowed down, allowing the pack to become ahead of me. Once they were out of sight, I turned back down a previous path, and lowered my nose to the ground. The stench was eye watering; I was closing to pulling away and giving up.

My history with vampires, however, was not going to allow me anywhere near being defeatist.

When my grandfather was killed by the one and only vampire ever to slip through my clutches, I vowed to kill any stone-hearted blood-sucker that ever came my way.

And this one was not going to be my second mistake.

I skipped through the trees, delving deeper into the woods, watching and listening to everything.

After another, or at least what I believed to be, 30 minutes, I jogged back to the Uley residence. I phased and dressed within the trees, and walked into the crowded house.

All talking stopped when I entered.

I knew instantly they'd been talking about me, but I felt no anger.

Maybe I was too much of an emotional wreck to care.

I spotted Seth on the opposite side of the room, and walked straight into his arms.

From the corner of my eye, I spotted Sam nod at Seth, who carefully led me out to his car, pushed me into a seat, and shut the door.

He plonked down into the drivers seat, started the car, and pulled out of the driveway.

I turned to him.

"Seth, what's the boundary all about?"


End file.
